More Than Expected
by Marie Chandler
Summary: Elijah is staying in the Salvatore House as the boys take their mates on a honeymoon. When Amalie and her protector, Maja, come crashing into his life quite literally. The girls need protection from hunters who seek to destroy Amalie and Maja the two being the last two of their kind. Now it is up to Kol and Elijah to protect the girls they love. Elijah Amalie and Kol Maja
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elijah's POV**

Elijah was sitting in the Salvatore Boarding House waiting for something interesting to happen in his now boring eternal life. He had agreed to watch the Salvatore house for Elena and Damon since they left for their honeymoon about two days ago. I couldn't have been more surprised that Damon and Elena are together. Only to make matters worse Caroline and Klaus didn't get together making him a not so happy camper in the beginning of that problem. You see Caroline isn't with Tyler she is with Stefan. As for Klaus, he is with Katherine which at first made me very angry over the last couple of years. But Tyler is with that Hayley chick…

Being the bitter old Original Vampire that I am, I find myself sipping at some brandy as the fire roared in the fireplace. Kol, Rebekah, and Finn are with me as we watch over the Salvatore house. It has been a good retreat for us mainly because it is so far away from any humans and immortals it makes us quite happy. Surprisingly nobody has disturbed us; that is very unusual because someone always want to hurt the Salvatore brother's or Elena or us, Originals. I realized I wasn't alone in the house because Kol was making some ruckus somewhere. As for our food I have been drinking out of those disgusting blood bags I have been quite lazy lately.

Klaus being all good yet sometimes grumpy has really been depressing. I can't believe I am going to say this but… I kind of miss my evil little brother. Now the others they are rather content with their lives especially Rebekah seeing as she has a mate and another child on the way. My darling sister found a way to have a child not all that surprising. He is quite adorable she named him after our father even though he wanted us dead. I miss the old man sometimes! Life is very boring for me now. I, Elijah Mikaelson, say life is now boring this is quite surprising. I need to find something to do.

I need to distract myself; I need a woman in my life because they sure are entertaining and distracting. In Klaus's opinion they are annoying but of course he got in trouble with Katherine with that comment. I found it amusing at the time of course so I too got in trouble with Katherine. I have no feelings for Katherine any more but I really wish I could find someone that would be special to me. Don't know if you notice but I haven't found that someone special.

It is about two so it didn't concern me when I heard the door open at first I thought it was one of the boys, but I just remembered that they came back while I was brooding with my thoughts. Before I could do anything I heard a female scream of terror and pain knowing that it is possible that Kol had gotten to them. Then all of sudden Kol came flying into the room as if he was shoved into the room by a huge gust of air. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I roared angry that some has ruined my somber day. Two girls walk into the room… well one walks in while dragging another girl.

"What is this?" I hissed glaring at the two girls. One of them mutters, "Obviously someone isn't getting laid enough." Glaring at the girl I wait for Kol to wake up from his state of unconsciousness. I distantly hear Finn running down the stairs but not as quick as I would have wished. He is probably wondering what is happening and who in their right minds has angered me. Nobody makes me angry not even Klaus even though he is a hybrid. People think they have seen my angry but trust me they haven't nobody has lived long enough to see me angry nor do they want to.

This girl is about to have it. "Listen buddy it is your brother's fault if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have disturbed you from your somber mood." She sassed me. Her hip all cocked out eyebrow raised and attitude shining in her eyes. I find myself drawn into her eyes they were a blue-green color that was completely entrancing. We had a little stare down while Finn finally entered the room. We both ignored Finn's questions as we willed each other to back down. Well it didn't happen; I wasn't backing down! Finn apparently was tired of being ignored so he decided to slap me upside my head bringing me back down from her eyes.

"Finn!" I growl so close to attempting to tear him to shreds. He of course ignored me and said, "What is going on? I heard a girl scream and then a loud crash. Explain." I sighed looked at the girl then back at Finn, "Well all I really know is the same thing as you except that Kol flew into the room like he was thrown into the air like a ragdoll. He hit the bookshelf and went unconscious. One of those girls did it to him." While I explained I saw Kol twitch a little so he is probably going to awake in a moment and he is going to be angry, really angry. Knowing that he is going to go after the one that hurt him I walked over to the girls.

"Sit on the couch. I need to make sure you are safe that way I can question you on why you are here in the Salvatore house. I just have to make sure that Kol won't kill you." The blonde looks over at Kol thoughtfully before saying, "He is quite attractive I hope he won't be too angry at you Amalie it would be a shame if he was angry at me too." I watch Amalie, the girl who I stared at; look at the other with exasperation. "Really Maja is that all you can think of at the moment?" Maja just purred; she actually purred, in appreciation of my brother. That is so gross I don't think I will actually be able to hold in the vile in my stomach.

"If I wasn't so angry I might just actually spare your friend. Then keep you as company." Kol said his eyes screaming murder as he glared at Amalie who didn't beard him no mind as she poured herself a glass of bourbon. She only looked up briefly before going back to her glass. Kol took two steps as if to attack her but the fire roared higher in the fireplace. Maja smirked at the fire and said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you Kol she is already on edge with her heat coming in." Confused I looked over at Amalie for an explanation only to receive a lustful look. I frowned at her all but saying no to her.

Maja noticed this with her mouth opened wide she yelled, "OMG NO WAY! Why do you get an Original Vampire?! Super jealous at the moment." Maja pouted while Amalie gave her a condescending look. I just looked super confused. "Will someone explain what is going on?" Kol and Finn shouted at the same time. Maja opened her mouth as if to explain when Amalie said, "Where are the Salvatore's we were told to meet them here today. But as you can tell I do not see the Salvatore's. Do you know where they are?" Her voice was silky smooth but husky. Within seconds Kol and Finn moved closer to the girls worried that she was here for Elena.

We have all grown fond of her because if it wasn't for her Finn, Father, Mother, and Henrik would not be here. "No boys I am not here for the Petrova girl. I am here because they are to protect my protector and I. Someone is after us and we don't know who making it difficult to protect each other therefore we want help from the Brother's. If they can stab an Original in the back multiply times I would not want to make an enemy out of them only an ally." Amalie growled out at Finn and Kol. Her anger was thick in the air and for some reason this excited me to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elijah's POV **

I watched as the two girls went upstairs to get settled into the rooms we have given them. Growling in frustration I grab my phone to call Damon and Stefan to talk to them about this surprise visit. It rang for a little while before one of the boys answered their phones. "What do you want Elijah?" Damon groaned so I am guessing that I am interrupting something. "Well if I didn't have two lovely women in your house I wouldn't be calling you. They say that you promised to protect them from Hunters or something. Why do they claim to have your protection?" I ask Damon.

The long silence almost makes me think that they didn't offer protection to the girls till he whispered, "I knew we were forgetting something but Stefan said we weren't! Oh Amalie is going to kill us!" He muttered under his breath. Sounds of feminine laughter travel through the phone making my sensitive ears hurt. "Who are you talking to Elijah?" A soft feminine voice asks me from behind. Turning I found Amalie looking adorable in my oversized white t-shirt. "Do you not have your own clothes to wear?" I asked annoyed that the sight of her affected me so easily.

I wonder if this is how Klaus felt that one time when he walked in on Katarina getting dressed. My reactions toward Amalie are more primal then they were towards Katarina. I don't trust Amalie though there is something she isn't telling the Salvatore's and my family. I can tell that this something is very important. "Asking if your story is true and well it is very much true. Now tell me Amalie what supernatural creature are you? I know you are not a vampire, a werewolf, or a witch. So what unknown mythical creature are you?" I ask looking down at her curiously and harshly.

Tears fill Amalie's eyes and I can help but feel like a heartless arse. "I'm sorry if I have upset you love that was not my intention. Tell me what haunts you." Within seconds I was in front of her wanting to reach out to comfort her but at the same time fearing to do so. "I'm the last of my kind. You have to understand that if my people were alive none of you would know about my race. You and your family think you are the strongest beings out there. But the truth is that you are not. My race is the strongest. I am the strongest supernatural being. But I do not want to hurt you or your family." She tells me.

"I just want to feel safe. The hunters want to use me so they can kill you. I am the only being that can kill you and your family, even your brother Klaus. But after that they are going to kill me. I don't want to kill anybody. I just want to be happy." I wrap my arms around Amalie in an attempt to comfort her but my stiff body did not comfort her at all I am sure. I think she knew this too. "You haven't felt the love of a woman for a long time have you Elijah?" She asks after a little pause, "Don't worry your soul mate is coming don't worry."

For some reason I believed her the look in her eyes told me everything I possibly needed to know. She was telling the truth she knows that my soul mate is going to be here soon. "Elijah. I'm scared I can't die if I do…" Amalie doesn't say anymore she just pulls out of my arms and moves to the stairs. "Goodnight Elijah I'll see you tomorrow morning." I watch silently as she slips up to stairs moving out of my sight. By the way she is talking I know if something happens to her something bad is going to happen. I only know one person who can possibly help me and that is my mother.

I really don't want to do this because I know father will be angry that I am interrupting their time together, but this is really important. I take a big breath knowing that I will need it considering I know it is going to be father to answer the phone. You can do this Elijah. Oh god. Dialing the number I hesitated at the call button but I clicked on it knowing I got to protect this girl. "Hello Elijah darling what is wrong? I feel distress and worry coming over you through the phone." The sound of my mother's voice calms me immediately. "We have a problem and I need your help mother."

Mom doesn't hesitate and tells me she will be home in a couple of seconds. At first I didn't realize she meant this literally so when I realized she did I told her it can wait till tomorrow but she refused to wait. Next thing I know mother and father materialize in the Salvatore's living room. "Mom, Dad I am sorry about interrupting your honeymoon of sorts but I believe this is too important." Just as I finished a loud crash and bang from upstairs made my dead heart stop beating. With my vampire speed I race up the stairs not listening to my mother's calls.

I kicked the door down to Amalie and Maja's room only to find the girls trying to pick up a really big closet. Both of them were startled when I kicked down the door. Amalie immediately rushed to my side instantly worried that something was wrong. "What is the matter?" Confused I looked at her and asked, "No. I was worried that someone was after you when I heard the crash up here." I told her truthfully. She giggled a little, "We can't defend ourselves as well as we should considering that we or well I haven't found my mate. He is what makes me very strong." She tells me.

"Elijah. You brute apologize to the lady for kicking down the door." My mother demanded next thing I know my mother is on her knees her face to the floor and her arms out in offering. The strange thing is she did this in front of Amalie. "Oh my goodness no. Esther you must jeez nobody has done that to me before. Maja use to tell me this is what happens when we meet witches but I thought she was just joking. Esther please stand." Amalie said in panicked tone. Both father and I exchanged glances at each other as if asking if we knew what this was about.

"Mom, why are you bowing to Amalie?" I ask her looking down at her curiously as she continued to mumble some nonsense. "Oh goodness Esther if you do not get off your knees you will make her very upset and you know this. Amalie hates it when people feel the need to lower themselves because of who she is." Maja said as she walked up to us from her current position of being farther in Amalie's room. Mom stands up so quickly I take a step back next thing I know Mother is begging for forgiveness. "Esther we are close friends cut this out right now. It is angering me you know besides Maja you are the only person I trust. No offense Elijah." Amalie says.

"Why don't we go downstairs to talk and I apologize Amalie you are right but I am simply not use to talking to you in person." Mother says grabbing my father's hand tightly. I could tell just by her face that she was nervous in Amalie's presence even though they are supposedly really good friends. Amalie wasn't kidding when she said she was someone important. Especially since my mother has been dead for almost a thousand years. So it made me wonder when these two met because dad doesn't know her and he never, _never_ lets mother out of his sight.

We follow mother down the stairs to the living room to find the Salvatore's behind held by the throat by Maja who looks very angry. "You promised to protect us only to turn around and leave to go on a honeymoon with your precious mates. I don't know if you notice but she is the only thing that is keeping you and all your other vampire friends alive." Amalie placed her hands on her hips, "Maja put the poor boys down. You know how the Salvatore Brothers are; thankfully we have the Mikaelson's to protect us too." Maja reluctantly put down the boys. "Now let's talk. I think it is time for answers." Amalie stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Elijah's POV**

We all sat down on the couches waiting for Amalie to begin her story. But she never began her story instead she just stared into the fire. Maja looked at all of us before saying, "**_Before Esther created your 'curse' there was a race of powerful creatures ruled by an amazing royal family. They were kind, fair, and just. But the King's brother was jealous and made a plan to destroy his brother's family. He almost succeeded but the Queen sacrificed her life to protect the King and his future. The Queen left behind her daughter the future of their race. Her daughter will also be the creator of a new race. A race between Vampires and Elementals. What many forgot was the Princess's twin sister. For your information that is not Amalie, Amalie is the creator of the new race. Amalie's sister is an Elemental and Necromancer her name is Persephone. Amalie and Persephone are the most powerful beings. Amalie being the creator and destroyer and Persephone the Bringer of Life. They are to rule the Supernatural beings. But before they could rule their Uncle killed their father and tried to kill the girls. Persephone went with her protector, my sister, Sara. While I protect Amalie._**"

Nobody said a word for a long time I don't think anybody wanted to voice their thoughts. I sure as hell didn't want to. This is so confusing. I give up trying to wrap my head around this. All I pretty much understand is she is powerful and her sister is pretty powerful too. "So exactly who is your 'mate' because if it is Klaus I am going to scream." Elena says attitude showing in her voice. "Elena I'd advise you to watch your tone. I don't care if you are Damon's mate I will tear you to pieces." I told Elena it annoyed me with the way she talked to Amalie with such disrespect.

Both Damon and Elena looked at each other as if they knew their secret when Caroline annoyingly squealed, "OMG! Elijah is Amalie's mate." Shocked we all look over to her and find her cheeks a bright dark red color. If I do say so it was quite adorable. "Um you don't have to be with me if you don't want to. Many didn't except the mates given to them for many selfish and cruel reasons, but some just didn't want to be mated they rather be alone. So like I said you don't have to be with me if you don't want to." She mumbled nervously twiddling with her thumbs.

"Aw. This so cute; Stefan look at her cheeks they are so red. I remember when I was like that around you even though I no longer actually blushed red." Caroline once again said. I growled at her, "Why don't you let me and Amalie need to talk." Caroline turned bright red in anger and left with the Salvatore's and my family, the only person that didn't leave was Maja. "What you want me to leave too? Ha no not going to happen." Maja and I glared at each other for a while till she gave a frustrated sigh and left the room. "Why didn't you tell me this? This is really important Amalie!" I said frustrated.

Amalie looks down like she feels really guilty. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to tell you; I wanted to see if you would fall in love with me not feel like you need to. I don't want that." Amalie looked up at me I don't like seeing that look into her eyes. "Will I always feel like this? Feeling upset when you are upset." Amalie frowned shrugging her shoulder, "Only if you 'reject' me. By doing that you have to have sex with another woman, after that I will not accept you and you can't come back to me. It is kind of like a permanent thing. I would be found another soul mate and I believe that will be your brother Kol."

"I understand, but never hide something like that from me ever again." Frowning I look down at her more closely. There were bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you ever had an actual good night's rest?" I asked my voice telling her to be honest. She smiles cocking her head to the side, "Not in a very long time." Holding my hand out I beckon for hers, "Well then I think we should go to bed." Amalie looks at me like she is trying to figure me out before placing her hand in mine. "Well I guess we should, but do you have any clothes that I may use?" She asks me looking up in my brown eyes.

"No actually I sleep in the nude." I told her calmly while keeping a straight face. A bright pink spreads across her cheeks making me feel warm and tingly, "Oh well um that is fine!" She says in a high pitch squeak. The sound of a deep chuckle whispers through my ears. "I am just kidding I sleep in pajama trousers. I will let you borrow some and a shirt. Is that to your pleasing?" I ask her as we walked up the stairs. She nods her head and follows me up the stairs to the bedroom I took residence in. "We won't be staying here long just till we get things squared out then we will stay with our family in the mansion."

My voice leaving no room for argument! Thankfully she just nods her head. Opening the bedroom door I lead her into the bathroom so she can change and take a shower, "Okay I will get your clothes and you can take a shower so you can get ready for bed. One second." Rushing out I grab some random clothes then walk straight into the bathroom without knocking. So you can imagine my surprise when I walked in on a very not so much clothed Amalie. All she was wearing was some boy short lacy panties with a matching black bra. Stunned I didn't move just soaked in her curves and her lush breasts.

The clearing of her throat brought me out of my aroused stupor. "Um… sorry." I cleared my throat before continuing, "That was rude of me. Here are some clothes I hope they are to your pleasing." Shuffling awkwardly on my feet I leave the room so Amalie can freshen up. Oh my goodness the lady has such a pleasing body I don't think I will be able to sleep with that next me. Elijah focus that is not even important at the moment; her uncle is after her because he wants to rule. Obviously this can't happen goddess knows what could happen.

Why do I always get stuck in crazy situations? Why am I a walking contradiction? One moment I am complaining about not having enough excitement and now I have excitement which I don't want anymore. I think Mother Nature is trying to make me mad and boy is it working. "If you do not want us here we can just leave Elijah." Amalie whispered behind me. Oh goddess no. Turning quickly I look up at her. "My darling it is nothing like that at all. I want you here just under different circumstances. I wish we would've met when there was no danger and drama." I say as I lift her chin to look at me.

Amalie moves her chin out of my grasp not believing me one bit. "Amalie you do not turn your back on me when we are talking. Now look at me." I command her my temper rising slowly as she continues to ignore me. "Amalie." I growl out. All she does is stop on the stairs and keeps her back to me. "You get over to me right now Amalie. Or things are not going to be pretty my temper is very short at the moment." Hesitantly Amalie turns back to me tears gathered in her gorgeous baby blues. "I did not mean it like that. Even though I just met I have a fondness of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Amalie's POV_**

I find that I hate it when Elijah is mad at me or even angry period it makes me feel like I can't make him happy. Like yesterday when we argued he was so angry that he drank a whole bottle of whiskey it made me feel really guilty because I let my stupid emotions take over making me all hormonal. He didn't come to our bedroom like I was hoping. Well he kind of told me before the fight that he was going to sleep in another bed.

I was hurt and a little confused I thought we made up that he was no longer angry at me. Then I became pissed deciding instantly that I am going to ignore him. I don't need him to survive I can choose any male in this god forsaken planet. I don't _need_ him like my parents said in the letter they wrote for my sister and me. They said that life would be awful without each other and that many kill themselves after being separated from their mate by Death.

I really understand that now. I honestly can't imagine being away from Elijah for even a day or three hours it's just not possible. Finally I decide to leave my room to get something to eat because I am starving and I really want something to eat. Walking towards the kitchen I find nothing but blood bags. Oh well I guess that is what happens when the house is filled with vampires; you know blood in the fridge. Maybe I will go to this Mystic Grille place.

Looks like nobody is home though Maja usually is on my hip when I leave my room; looking around I literally felt the air was old and stale. Nobody has been in here for a while. I guess everyone went out without me. That's so rude. No guys don't worry about me I will just be fine by myself it's not like my evil uncle is trying to kill me or my sister. "Thanks guys I really feel the love." I mutter to myself completely annoyed with lack of regard for my safety from Maja and mostly Elijah.

Obviously I can't exactly walk there but I can drive if I could find the keys. Keys that I can't seem to find unless I hot wire the car which would be very rude, to pretty much steal someone's car. I would probably feel so guilty I would just drive to car back get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Oh I give up I will just transport myself there it is a low energy so nobody will notice it. Phasing in the back alley way I walk towards the Grille when someone grabs me.

Quickly I prepare to drop kick this person's ass when I face a very livid Elijah. I mean his face was red and he looked like steam was about to come out of his ears any minute. "Elijah... what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" I ask knowing that he had banned me from leaving the house even if he hadn't said it aloud. He didn't look really amused at my attempt for humor. Annoyed I looked around trying to find something to help me like maybe a relative that could talk sense into Elijah.

"Okay listen here buddy I have to eat okay I may be a powerful being but I need to eat. And I don't know if you noticed but the house has just blood in it." Annoyed beyond comprehension I huffed at him looking towards the Grille longingly. "Fine but next time call for me, okay? I got to the house and didn't find you there I was worried okay. I freaked out I can't lose you when I just found you Amalie. Do you understand me?" He said his face no longer angry but upset yet relieved.

Elijah gently entwined our hands and led me to the Mystic Grille. The smell of hamburgers and some other greasy food made my stomach rumble in hunger. Embarrassed I chose to ignore Elijah's smirk and the annoyingly sexy sound of his deep chuckle. "Hello Matt!" I said as we walked in he looked over at Elijah confused on how I knew his name since he wasn't wearing a name tag. All Elijah said was, "Supernatural sexy being that belongs to me."

Laughing I went towards one of the tables by the pool table. I've always loved playing pool with Maja because I would always kick her ass. Well I kicked everyone's ass in it. Such a fun game if I do say so myself. "So where have you been all day Elijah? I woke up to no one in the house which is quite strange considering Maja is always glued to my side." I questioned looking around the Grille completely entranced at the calming sensation the room held.

"Did Bonnie cast a spell in here because this place just has a really peaceful, calming feeling here? It's totally not normal." I said. Elijah raised his eyebrow basically telling me he had no clue what I was talking about. "Don't you feel the calm? The serenity of this place?" I asked wondering how he cannot feel it. It's like a live wire it practically is alive moving through the building like a mist. Elijah has a look on his face almost as if he is worried about something.

"I think we should…" Elijah never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden a raging fire started. It took me completely off guard I wasn't really all that worried all that much because well I am fire. Elijah wasn't either he is completely indestructible for a reason. "Don't worry I got this." I said teasing him within in seconds the fire went out miraculously. Wonder what the story is going to be for that one. "Well our lunch was ruined." I said quite annoyed because my food hasn't even come yet.

Elijah quickly escorted me out of the building before using his vampire speed to take us back to the Salvatore house. When we got closer I heard yelling; a girl more likely actually, "I know what I saw it was Jeremy!" She sounded pretty hysterical and some boy was trying to get her to calm down but it seemed like he was failing epically! Then I remembered that the Salvatore brothers were supposed to protect me but instead I found the Mikaelson's.

Not exactly a bad thing but still when Elementals make a promise or an oath we keep it until it has been fulfilled. The Salvatore brother's didn't fulfill their promise nope another family did. My _new_ family; and boy am I livid now. "My love do not go in like a steam roller it will not be pretty!" Ignoring his warning I storm into the house throwing both boys into the air with my _magic_. "Who the hell do you think you Salvatore brothers are? I asked for help and received none."

A pretty exotic girl came rushing towards me to defend the boys Elijah appeared in front of her shaking his head saying, "I don't think that is a good idea Elena. I would stay out of this one. She will be done soon don't worry she won't hurt them… much." Elena looked helpless knowing that she couldn't help them. Her face showing her fear for her mate. "Oh god I hope I don't end up like Elena looking all hopeless and fearful when Elijah is in a life threatening position." Elena glares at me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Amalie's PoV**_

I had the Salvatore brothers in the air neither one of them trying to explain themselves. "Well?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. Damon gave me one of his infamous smirks, "Sorry we were too busy arguing over wither or not we saw Elena's very dead brother. We saw him on some tropical island that we went to briefly. He was with some girl." Stefan was frowning at Damon. "Please Damon let's try not to sound sympathetic." Sarcasm was very much alive in Stefan's voice.

Damon looked over at Elena and said, "Babe I am sorry I didn't mean to sound uncaring." He walked over to Elena and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Elena nodded understanding that he is Damon there will never really truly be a time where he won't be a time when he cares for someone as much as he does for Elena. That has to be tough though because all he wants is her safety and he would kill anyone to make sure she is alive doesn't matter if he has to kill a loved one of hers.

I guess that is one of the tragedies of love. Oh well back to the point Damon said something about Elena's dead brother not being so dead after all and something about a girl. "Wait what did the girl look like?" I asked him trying not to sound too desperate, but it obviously didn't work because Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, and Elijah looked at me funnily. "Do you not remember how Maja said my sister can bring people back to life?" I questioned look at them like they were stupid.

"Wait so you are saying that it is possible that your sister brought my brother back to life?" Elena questioned me looking excited and a little hopeful. I nod my head and said, "Yes it is a possibility. It is also possible that a war is going to be coming. Because she turned your brother for two reasons possible three. One he could be her mate like Elijah is to me. Two he can be here protector like Stefan and Damon were supposed to be for me which Elijah has taken. Three he could be both."

It looked like no one really understood what I was trying to say. "It means that your brother and my sister are coming soon. She is jumping everywhere to distract the Hunters. She is coming here with your brother to end this war between us and our uncle so we can rule like we did years ago. If we can defeat our uncle without our mates dying. If Elijah or your brother die the world will go into chaos which is exactly what my uncle wants." I explained to them slowly.

All of five of them then nod their heads in understanding. "So I guess we need to call everyone here to make some battle plans." Damon whispered worry creeping into his voice. "Damon," I called out, "We don't need to worry about the hunters. They won't be a problem it is my uncle we really need to worry about. For now we work on our plans for the Hunters. After they are dealt with then we will deal with my uncle. Elena will be fine don't worry about her." He didn't reply he just kept walking.

"I am hungry. I never did get the chance to eat." I complained. I looked up at Elijah before saying, "Is there any human food in this place because I am just starving." He smiled down at me gently, "Well I guess we will need to go to the store for you and Maja." He said gently guiding me out of the house towards the front door. "So I hope you have lots of money because I am starving. Maja and I haven't had a decent meal in years." I said skipping out of the house towards a random black SUV.

Elijah looked at me surprised, "Really? So you are telling me that you have not had a home cooked meal for a while?" I looked at him frowning, "Well it is kind of difficult to do when you are on the run from a crazy, cruel uncle." Elijah frowned a little himself not looking at me as he drove down roads that I did not recognize. "I am sorry I sometimes forget that you are on the run. Well I guess my love you and everyone else are going to enjoy a home-made specialty by myself." He said with a warm smile.

"I can't wait. Wait I know you have been alive for almost a thousand years but when did you learn how to cook? Because I know that a thousand years ago cooking wasn't the man's thing." I said completely surprised that he could cook. Elijah laughed at me surprised by my random and somewhat insulting question. "Well my love I learned to cook when I went back to Italy in the nineteen twenties. Or something along those lines." He said laughing at me still.

"I learned from the best chef at that time. Did you know that I created some of the most famous Italian dishes?" He questioned me. I frowned at him not quite sure if I believed him or not. "I found something very calming about cooking food. I love the aroma, taste, and the sound of cooking food." He told me as he turned into the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. I so did not know that a Wal-Mart was this far out. I mean Mystic Falls is a really small town in Virginia.

"Ha! I didn't realize that we had a Wal-Mart in small town Mystic Falls." I laughed for some reason I found this really odd. Then I stopped laughing suddenly when I felt a sharp pain in my core. "Ouchy." I whispered hoping that Elijah wouldn't hear me, but yet super Vampire did. "What is it? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He question brushing his hands all over my body. I couldn't help my response I purred and pushed myself onto his hands more.

Elijah frowned in confusion wondering how I was in pain one moment and the next I am trying to jump him. I pant out, "I am going through my heat. I wasn't supposed to start for another couple of days." I said. Elijah raised an eyebrow, "So you are saying that you are going to be super horny for the next couple of days or so?" He asked scanning down my body. Suddenly he took a deep breath and froze. "Oh." He whispered before he shoved me into the car.

He then attacked my lips biting them and nibbling not really giving me a chance to breathe either. "Elijah I need to breathe." I panted against his lips as my body decided to wrap my legs around his waist and started to pretty much dry hump. "Oh god." We both moaned as the friction got worse. "It's not going to stop for a week, Elijah. One full, long, heated, week filled with sex." I purred onto his lips teasing him as he tried to kiss me.

Elijah got tired of my teasing just as he was about to unbutton my pants someone cleared their throat well a couple of someone's. I looked over Elijah's shoulder to see three teen dudes. Two of them were snickering at us while the other one had a really creepy smirk on his face. "Hey guys I think we found our dinner. A couple about to get it on in the parking lot of Wal-Mart." The one with the creepy smirk said. Elijah pulled himself away from me.

He looked over the three boys and laughed, "You guys are freshly turned. While I am an Original Vampire. Perhaps you have heard of me. My name is Elijah Mikaelson my brother is the hybrid Klaus Mikaelson." All three of the boys didn't say anything instead they smirked and said, "Whatever dude." Elijah reached out and ripped one of the boy's hearts out. "If you want to go next I suggest you leave while you can." He said calmly as he crushed the poor boys heart.

I felt bad though I don't know why. I guess it is possible that he was just young and cocky he didn't really get the chance to live life. But then I don't mind so much because that jerk totally stopped Elijah from going down on me while at least his hand going down on me. Oh god all the things he probably has learned over the last ten centuries. You know he has to be skilled in the bedroom. "My darling you are distracting me. Why whatever are you thinking about?" He questioned sliding his tongue up my throat.

"Your tongue… on… me…" I panted out my desire shooting by the thousands. "Hmm." He hummed on my throat making me even more excited. "Oh god Elijah. Gimme what I want." I all but demanded. "I want you so bad." I said ripping his shirt I quickly went down to my knees trying to get the zipper down to get his pants off but it just wasn't working so I just ripped it a little bit. Elijah laughed at me making me want him even more. I know he won't be laughing when he is deep in my throat.

"Now my darling we can't have sex in the open where children can see us." He teased. So being the crazy horny chick that I am pull him into the SUV shoving him into the seat. I shut the door before pulling his pants down to his knees. "My darling slow down we have plenty of time." He said. But he just doesn't understand the meaning of heat. I need him in me doesn't matter if it is in my ass, my vagina, or in my mouth I just want him inside of me.

Next thing I know I am on my back my dress up to my waist, my underwear a pair of ripped cloth and my core exposed to Elijah's eyes, mouth, and hopefully his cock. I need…. I need that more though. I don't want him to be gentle with me. I want it rough. "My darling this might hurt." He said huskily. He gently started to push inside of me but I be damned. So I did what any Elemental woman in heat would do. I grabbed his ass and shoved his cock deep inside of me. The pain be damned.


End file.
